The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an event display method and apparatus for a mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Related art mobile terminals (e.g., a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) record events such as phone calls or missed calls into a call list, and record events such as sent and received messages into a message storage file. In addition, the related art mobile terminals record schedule events in a scheduler, and record events such as an alarm and a wake-up call in a menu storage file.
However, since the related art mobile terminals record each of such various events in a dispersed (scattered) manner, thereby presenting difficulty for a user desiring to conveniently check and manage information about various events.